


A Moment in Time

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is embarrassed by something someone said about him and Blair. Blair is going to shock him with an announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

A Moment in Time  
By Patt

Word Count: 995  
Summary: Jim is embarrassed by something someone said about him and Blair. Blair is going to shock him with an announcement.  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge # 152: Announcement  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Warning: None to speak of.  
Rating: M  
Notes: I’ve been in such a mood lately and can’t seem to write enough stories about Jim and Blair. Please excuse me.  

 

 

Jim really tried to not listen to other people’s conversations but sometimes it couldn’t be helped. Today was one of those days. He and Blair were having lunch at their favorite Chinese food restaurant. Everything was going well until Jim heard the women at the next table whispering. 

“They have their hands all over each other. Like we want to see that while we’re at lunch,” the blond said. 

“Well, I actually think the short one is super cute and if I had a go at him, I could get him away from the tall one,” the brunette replied. 

“Ewww! That’s just sick. I wish they would just eat at home, you know?” the red head added.

“Jim, are you ignoring me?” Blair asked, kiddingly. 

“No, I was thinking, Chief.”

“There you go, working without tools,” Blair joked. 

Jim laughed and asked, “You about ready to go?”

“Jim, snap out of it. We just ordered. We haven’t even gotten our food yet. What’s going on?” Blair asked. 

“Nothing, I just feel like eating at home,” Jim replied. 

“Did someone say something about one of us?” Blair wondered. 

“No, I just don’t feel like sitting here all day. Do you want to get it to go?” Jim asked, once again. 

“Jim, we aren’t leaving before our food comes. Settle down and tell me what’s bothering you,” Blair pleaded. 

“Nothing. Sometimes people bother me,” Jim admitted. 

Blair looked around the restaurant and noticed the three girls sitting there watching them and he knew he had found the problem. “What are they saying about us, Jim?”

“Who?” Jim asked. 

“Don’t who me. I know those three girls are up to no good. Who are they picking on, me or you?” Blair inquired. 

“Both of us, they think we’re a couple and we’re sick for being together in the restaurant,” Jim finally explained. 

“Man, you don’t usually let people bother you, why did this bother you so much?”

“I don’t know,” Jim replied. 

Their lunch came to the table at that moment and Blair took Jim’s hand and kissed his knuckles. He was going to give those women something to really talk about. But instead of going along with it, Jim pulled his hand away from Blair and glared at him. 

“Shit, don’t tell me you feel the same way they do,” Blair spat out. 

“No, but I don’t think it’s necessary to tease them, either. That won’t fix anything,” Jim responded. 

“You’re embarrassed?” Blair asked, shocked to his very core. 

“Aren’t you?” Jim answered. 

“No, I guess that’s the difference between you and me. I don’t care what they think of us. I only care what you think of me. I see, I’m alone in this feeling,” Blair said, sounding quite disgusted. 

_Oh great. Now you’ve hurt his feelings. Way to go, Ellison._

Blair started picking at his lunch and said, “You had better eat something after you chose this place. Not to mention, you were starving when we arrived. Eat…”

Jim started eating and the three girls got up and left the restaurant. Jim seemed to calm down as soon as that happened, but Blair wasn’t on the same page at all.

“Jim, I have an announcement to make,” Blair said. 

Jim took a bite of his food and mumbled, “So announce.”

“I’m in love with you. I don’t expect anything in return, but I wanted to tell you that someone loves you. So, now you know,” Blair said as calmly as he could.

Jim started choking on his food and Blair had to jump up and pound on Jim’s back. Once Jim got his breath back, he asked, “Since when?”

“For a year, I guess. I didn’t think it mattered, because I knew you didn’t feel the same way. But today you proved that you can’t take the heat even when you’re not in a relationship. You were embarrassed and this bothers me to no end. I just wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you and I’m moving out as soon as possible,” Blair said, sadly. 

“Wait a minute. Wait a goddamned minute. You don’t drop something like that on me and then say you’re moving. I won’t allow it.” 

“You won’t allow it? Excuse me, but I don’t have to get your permission to move out, you caveman,” Blair shouted. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Jim said very quietly. 

“What are you talking about?” Blair asked.

“They were talking about the way I touched you. And I didn’t want you to be embarrassed. I didn’t know you loved me,” Jim said, sounding like he was in awe of this wonderful human being in front of him.

“So, you were embarrassed for me, not of me?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah,” Jim answered, sheepishly. 

“Where do we go from here?” Blair asked.

“We go out on a date, to start things off. Then, you’ll be moving your things up to our room,” Jim answered. 

Blair was so happy, he was beaming. “I like the sounds of ‘our’ room. How about dinner at Claim Jumper tomorrow night and then we’ll move everything when we get home?”

“I love you, Blair. Thank you for making that announcement and making it so much easier for me to make mine.”

“I love you, too, Jim. Now let’s eat lunch and just hold hands,” Blair said, taking Jim’s hand in his own and holding on for dear life.

Blair was thrilled that Jim was okay being out to strangers as long as they were both on board. 

Announcements were good.

The end


End file.
